


Stan POV

by loopy_lupita23



Series: Stanxfemreader series [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopy_lupita23/pseuds/loopy_lupita23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley Pines has never been accused of being an over-thinker but that don't mean he doesn't think of things in the dead of night. Late night wonderings of our favorite Grunkle Stan. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stan POV

**Author's Note:**

> Initially this was just a writing exercise but people seemed to like it so hopefully they'll enjoy it here too.

Stan POV

A/N: So I got this idea a while ago, probably because of the fics I’ve written so far. I feel like I’ve got a pretty good grasp on Stan’s character but a POV fic will really test just how well. Whoever reads this, let me know how I do. :)

 

Ever since I moved to Gravity Falls Oregon my life has been anything but normal. I’ve seen mystical creatures, triangle demons from another dimension and even had this- this crazy weekend in Vegas where I married a metal statue (thank God I finally finished the annulment process)!

So between the fake oddball attractions I make-up for my shop and the real ones in the forest around my house, it’s suffice to say I know something strange when I see it.

And this gorgeous young woman in my bed has got to be the strangest.

She’s been an employee for the tourist trap I run outta my house for a few months now and this fling we have has been goin’ on a little less than that. For the life of me I can’t wrap my head around what she’s still doing here.

This girl is something else. She’s got a wit that’ll knock ya into next Tuesday if you don’t watch it. And she’s no sucker either. She don’t take crap from anyone and boy can she put someone in their place, I have first-hand experience there. She could probably get any job she wanted with the head on her shoulders.

But for some reason, she’s here.

More than that, she’s in a relationship with yours truly. Now I’m not one to brag, but this fine young thing came on to _me_. Not that I can blame ‘er, back in my prime I couldn’t keep the ladies away. Everyone wanted a ride on the Stan of War.

But this is different.

It’s not about the sex (though she don’t complain about it) with her. At the start of the year she made this big scene ‘bout how she, you know, is in love with me and that she wants a real relationship.

Well Stanley Pines is no chump so I was pretty skeptical at first. Still sort of am if I’m honest. I checked all three of the journals for anything about mind controlling spookums or body switching warlocks but I kept coming up dry so I guess she’s genuine…maybe.

I still have my guard up just in case. No way I’ll let her get the drop on me as the butt of some long winded joke. You might think that’s a little harsh, well, I think you’re an idiot so how’s ‘bout we agree to disagree.

It doesn’t take a brain surgeon to see we’re an odd pair and it certainly don’t take a detective to wonder if there’s something shady about it. As great as I am, young attractive women aren’t likely to flock over me so I think I’m in the right to be suspicious of ‘er. I just have to keep it in check is all.

I’m not known for my patience and level-mindedness when it comes to my temper so when some punk was chatting her up last year I may or may not have paid a tough looking customer in the shop to high-jack his car. It wasn’t an easy sale, let me tell ya.

I may have overreacted.

But you can’t really blame me! Like I said, the fact that she wants me at all is fishy so coupled with that, I felt like I was being set up.

Everyone’s a sucker at some point, that’s a fact of life. A lady played me for a fool when I was a younger man and you bet your ass I swore it’d never happen again, cliché or not. I’ve held a pretty good track record so far. I always bail before a relationship can form and she has the chance to, been a trade move of mine for years.

Hell, not too long ago I pulled the same with Lazy Susan. I know what you’re thinkin’, ‘ _her_ ’? Yeah well, I’m not an idiot. I don’t have the luxury of setting my standards high. Basically I’m a lonely old guy, just lookin’ for a little female company once ‘n a while without having to go the whole nine yards. Is that so much to ask?

Apparently so, cuz this girl wants the exact same thing, albeit less annoying and weird than Susan. Boy did I get way more than I bargained for with Susie Q. Took me forever to shake ‘er.

But back to the girl in my bed; she said she’d leave for good if I didn’t give a relationship a shot. Now let me make this clear: I don’t _need_ her, I can live without her just fine. I done it before, I can do it again.

…But I’d be lying if I said I’d be happy about it.

I’m happier with her than I have been in a while, especially since the kids left. It’s been sorta nice to have her around, talkin’ with her like I can, listening to her, sharin’ a laugh at other people’s expense together. I couldn’t let her leave, not when she was givin’ me the choice.

So now here we are, the pushy woman.

I don’t know what’s going on in that beautiful head of hers but if she tries to turn the tables on me she’ll be in for a shock because I won’t be her fool.

And if she doesn’t then…I dunno how long this thing’ll last, but I guess I’ll just enjoy the ride as long as I can. I like her, a lot. Maybe even a little more than that.

-

You feel something lightly move across your face. Sleepily you bat at whatever it is, only slightly surprised at the fingers you touch.

You crack an eye open. The room is dark, save for the small patches of moonlight slipping in through a break in the bedroom curtain. Still, you can make out Stan sitting upright next to you, retracting his hand from your face.

“What is it?” You grumble hoarsely.

A tiny smile is playing on his lips. “Nothin’ sugar-pot. Go back ta sleep.”

You stifle a yawn as you close your eyes. He does this from time to time, once you tried to pretend to sleep to see if he’d look over you as he was just now but he must be able to tell somehow.

Vaguely you wonder what he’s thinking about but the lure of sleep is too strong to linger on the thought.

“Love you.” You mumble as you settle back comfortably.

It’s soft, so much so you’re not sure if you imagined it, but you think you hear his gravelly whisper.

“Yeah, yeah…love you too.”

-End


End file.
